(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to audio speakers.
(2) Description of Related Art
Prior art speaker-transducers comprise a cage-like basket which is connected to the diaphragm by rubber surround foam at one, and spider at the other end. Both, spider and surround foam prevent the air circulation which can cause the coil to overheat.
This prior art speaker construction requires a cabinet with a separate opening—the bass reflex. Bass reflex is located in a different part of the cabinet than the speaker and for that reason, sound is produced from multiple points causing a losses in sound quality.